


AOB

by AJP_37



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 10:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13702293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJP_37/pseuds/AJP_37
Summary: Liam has business he needs to bring up with the pack. Serious business.





	AOB

Liam had been trying it on for weeks. 

At every pack meeting, when Scott would call for any other business, Liam would raise his hand. 

The first time he had requested it, Scott had actually fallen off his chair laughing. Stiles had snorted, inhaling water from the glass he was drinking from and then spent 20 minutes doubled over, almost coughing up a lung. Lydia had rolled her eyes and Malia had gone full Coyote Ugly, taking out an unsuspecting throw pillow. 

The second time, he had been met with a collective look of disbelief from the entire pack. 

“Any other business?” Scott had asked and Liam had raised his hand slowly.

“Yeah, uh, We could free Theo?” All eyes were suddenly on him, looking at him as though he had suggested that they all go skinny dipping at the next full moon. 

“Why are you so determined to free that shit from where ever Kira sent him?” Stiles asked, saving himself from falling off the chair he was sitting on. “He was evil. He was sent where the evil shits go?”

“I mean was he really that evil?” Liam asked, ducking his head, a pink tinge staining his cheeks. 

The third time he brought it up, Stiles made him do a field sobriety test. 

*

“You know who could really help you with your bio revision, Scott?” Liam said, not looking up from his calculus textbook

“We are not bringing Theo back for homework. “

*

“I mean, what are the chances that Theo would know about what is going on here?” Liam said, sprawled across the end of Lydia’s bed, an old, heavy book open in front of him.

Lydia calmly put down the book she was reading. Swiveling in her chair to face him 

“Stop trying to make rescuing Theo A Thing, Liam.”

*

Stiles was struggling. The jar of pickled onions was just not budging. He’d tried running it under hot water and using a bread knife to jimmy under the lid, but the damn thing just wouldn’t budge. 

“You know who used to have excellent control and could always open jars without breaking them?” 

Stiles used a literal sword to cut the jar lid off. 

* 

After weeks of suggestions, and all manner of rejections, Liam finally gets around to rescuing Theo. 

He’d pleaded first with Hayden, getting her on board, and then having her to help him convince Kira’s mother that they needed her sword. 

“Are you sure about this?” Hayden asked when they were alone, deep in the tunnels, Liam with the sword at his side. 

“Yeah- It’s the best option for everyone.” Liam said, adjusting his grip on the sword.

“Or the best option for one person.” Hayden whispered, rolling her eyes as Liam drove the sword into the ground, it opening up to allow Theo to crawl out, covered in dirt and wolfed out, eyes glowing in the dark of the tunnels. 

“Theo!” Liam squeaked, stumbling upward and leaping, trusting Theo to catch him. Hayden lent back against the wall, shocked, but not really surprised when Liam disregarded Theo’s fangs and claws to shove his tongue down the chimera’s throat.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when Alicia (ExtraSteps) and I hang out on a Friday night and watch TW. I will never be sorry.


End file.
